


Before The Chaos

by Pyramyriad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Humor, Before Everything Goes Wrong, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys Being Boys, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Children, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Demon Blood, Devil May Cry (Game), Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Jupiter, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Missing Persons, Motherhood, Nighttime, Parenthood, Poking, Pre-Devil May Cry 3, Prequel, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Silly, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sons, Support, Sweet, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Twins, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Young, Youth, happier times, inseparable, life after death, multi-chapter, stupid questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyramyriad/pseuds/Pyramyriad
Summary: Before the chaos, there was Sparda, Eva, Vergil and Dante. It wasn’t a normal family and the sons kept squabbling, but they felt safe and happy.





	1. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing more enjoyable than writing a pre-angsty Vergil.

_Boy, he’s fast…_

Usually parents _pretended_ to run at full speed after their children to catch them, but Eva found herself struggling to keep up. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise; Vergil was the perfect image of his father – in looks _and_ ability.

The house currently rang with the boy’s excited laughter, adoring the full attention of his mother. To make the calm afternoon (a rare occurrence, given that Dante often caused some form of pandemonium, intentional or otherwise) pass quicker, it had been _her_ idea for she and the calmer twin to play hide and seek.

Unfortunately, several failed attempts to disappear led the game to disintegrate into a straightforward chase. He refused to play properly, destroying her plan to ambush him. A new tactic was required.

Ducking behind the door and taking a different route to his pursuing mother, he paused, pondering her location. His heightened senses couldn’t detect movement or life energy nearby, so he chose to wander the area, peeking around hallways and over banisters.

From an early age, the half-demon understood he and his brother were different to others. Eva discussed their heritage, which they appeared to take in their stride. Dante turned to mischief, but Vergil was already a devoted scholar. Barely a day went by that the latter’s nose wasn’t in a book.

The blonde woman suddenly darted from around the corner and tackled her son, pinning him to the floor and ensuring he couldn’t escape. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up, revealing his stomach, which she then covered in blown raspberries.

Stuttered giggles escaped his lungs at full volume, long limbs wriggling like an octopus; she just about managed to avoid being struck in the face. The mother knew exactly where to strike to get certain sounds of laughter. He struggled to escape, but it was obvious he wasn’t trying hard enough.

Eva had enacted her revenge, but Vergil didn’t mind one bit.


	2. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more light-hearted twin interaction.

Calming the twins after a long, exciting day and getting them ready for bed was always both a daunting and seemingly impossible task. It involved not only dressing them in pyjamas, followed by numerous silly games, such as tickle fights and blowing raspberries, but also a story – one that Dante refused to stop interrupting…until she threatened to dig up the scrawny little strawberry plants struggling to grow in the estate’s garden. Vergil hadn’t been much better, goading his brother into yet another verbal sparring match.

The clock struck midnight when Eva finally succeeded. Exhausted, she prepared to offer the pair a final “goodnight”, when the younger boy decided _then_ to ask about Jupiter and all its moons that she admitted she didn’t know about. The door closed after that, with a stern word that everybody needed to sleep.

Naturally, Dante couldn’t possibly settle down unless his queries were answered. And who better to ask than his studious twin? “Hey, Verge?”

The other male rolled over, offering a muffled, “Hmm?”

“What’s that big spot on Jupiter?”

“What?”

“That big swirly thing on Jupiter. What is it?”

“Why? Why me?”

“Mom said she doesn’t know. You know about this stuff.”

“Ugh, alright. It’s some kind of big storm. So big, you can see it from space.”

“Whoa…” Dante imagined wading through such a thing, followed by images of spacemen and rockets zooming across the stars in his own, bright red spaceship. “It’s got loads of moons, right?”

“Fourteen.”

“Wait, I thought it was sixteen?”

“If you _know_ already, why are you even asking-?” Vergil buried his face further into the pillow and moaned in exasperation.

“Just checkin’ if you know.”

“We can talk about Jupiter all day…but _tomorrow_. Okay?”

“Okay.”

After nothing but silence for a solid five minutes, the older boy let a soft breath of relief. _Finally_. He could actually attempt to slumber now.

“Verge?”

Perhaps not. “_Ugh_…what now?”

“What time is it?” Dante enquired.

“Time to sleep.”

“But _Verge_…”

“It’s one.”

“In the morning?”

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“No. Just wanna know what time it is.”

“It’s one in the _morning_. Now sleep. Mom wants us up early tomorrow. You know how she gets when we stay up too late.”

“I know.”

A few minutes passed.

“Verge?” Dante said into the darkness.

“I mean it this time.” Vergil sounded exhausted. A brother could do that, especially as energetic as his. “Go. To. Sleep.”

“Can’t.”

“I’ll get Mom.”

The older twin heard a snort of disbelief, so decided to use the trump card. “I’ll get _Dad_.”

Even in the gloom, Vergil could sense the worried expression on Dante’s face. And that seemed to do the trick. For the rest of the night, regardless of actually being asleep or not, the younger boy didn’t dare to make a sound.


	3. Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Dante-centric story this time. I don’t give him enough love.

It wasn’t a secret that Dante could be accident-prone. Barely a day passed before he became covered in some kind of wound. If not a scratch, then a bruise or sting. Eva had been sure to take care of a terrible patch of nettles outside the manor, doing her best to keep an eye on the twins and ensure their safety. However, the younger boy possessed a knack of slipping from sight. _And here I thought only Sparda teleported._ It wouldn’t have surprised if their sons developed said abilities, albeit when older – they were barely five years old…much too young.

Her husband might have insisted on the “devil ways” of naturally wielding weaponry and being accustomed to danger at every turn, but she thought it wise to remind him that the children were only _half_-demons. Not even the great Dark Knight could argue with her clear case that human nature was powerful in its own right. He had seen enough of that already, not to mention marrying and having offspring with one of the strongest people he knew.

Therefore, Eva felt prepared – or at least she thought – when Dante charged up to her one particular day, crying and clutching her skirt. His arm bore a rather nasty gash; clearly there were more places to make childproof. She knelt to his eye level and took a closer look.

“Let me clean it up for you and make it all better, okay?”

The child sniffed and wiped his eyes with a free hand. “Uh-huh.”

The blonde pulled a clean handkerchief from her jacket pocket and began gently wiping at the injury, applying pressure to slow the bleeding and allow it time to clot. Very carefully, she wrapped and tied the piece of silken fabric around his arm, then scooped the boy up and carried him inside for some proper first aid.

Once in the kitchen, Eva set Dante onto his feet and gathered a green box onto the dining table, then unravelled the makeshift bandage to properly inspect the damage. To her amazement, the skin was knitting together before their eyes. He appeared puzzled and concerned, especially catching his mother’s frown.

“Your wound should have taken much longer than this to heal. Does it still hurt?” she enquired.

“No,” the child responded.

_Incredible._ “I think you should know then just how special you are. See, normal people can’t do what you just did. You did in minutes what would take days. But I think this is a good thing. I think these powers will keep you safe and that they are there to protect you.”

“Verge, too?”

“What?”

“Can Verge do it, too? Or just me?”

“I’m not sure. We’ll have to see.” In truth, Eva worried about her other son showing signs of strange abilities and hoped both were equal in that respect; it could avoid yet more fights between the twins. Biting a lip, she cuddled Dante closer and considered the consequences. Would it isolate her sons from humanity in the future and push them to become more demonic? Whatever she had hoped, the pair inherited their father’s legacy.

* * *

Said purple-clad devil sat on a sofa before the open fire, studying flickering flames of bright orange and gold curling around one another. Most nights, this was a relaxing past-time, allowing him to ponder the world and, if honest, allowed him to be more in touch with humanity. Then, quite suddenly, a feminine lullaby caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise, albeit not in an unpleasant way. With a turn of the head, he realised Eva had entered the room and settled against him on the seat.

“Something happened to Dante today,” she announced.

“Is he alright?”

“He’s okay now. I think he must have been clambering on the rickety wall and cut his arm. I wasn’t sure if he needed to go to a hospital…but then something strange happened. The skin was knitting itself together, before our very eyes.”

Sparda let out a deep sigh, already knowing the answer. “Regeration.”

“So, it _is_ a demonic power?”

“Yes. We’re generally _sturdier_ than humans. It comes in good use.”

“Do you think Vergil can, too?”

“Likely. Although, I actually have no idea. Our…_situation_ is rare.” The man paused, before rather sadly adding, “I hoped they would have all of _your_ gifts and none of mine.” Realising she observed with large, anxious eyes, his voice grew sterner and more determined. “I regret _nothing_. You are the most important thing in my life. I will always love my wife and children, regardless of what happens.”

“The same to you. We will always love you, too.” Eva kissed her beloved’s cheek, before both turned their attention to the fire.


	4. Afterlife

“Mom?”

“Yes, Vergil?”

“Where do people go…?”

“Go? What do you mean?”

“…when they…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish.

Eva knew precisely what he referred to. With a heavy breath, she wandered over and sat next to him on the cold step. The question weighed heavily on the entire family. He felt shaken upon catching sight of the uncharacteristically heart-breaking expression on her countenance; it was enough to crack his typically calm mask.

“I know you miss him,” she whispered.

“Yes…” the boy spoke softly into the silence, then hung his head, linking fingers and twiddling thumbs. _She’s right._ Yet the reality of his father being deceased wouldn’t exist if such a thing wasn’t admitted. One could hold onto the fantasy. The man would return one day to complete their family. It brought the comfort needed to keep from breaking down.

She understood and that was why each day consisted of comforting her sons and continuing the façade of everything being normal. They were too young to properly cope with heartbreak. But everyone knew the Dark Knight would not return. The twins asked with more frequency about the afterlife and the blonde responded in the best way possible. Certainly not enough, although capable of keeping the darkness away for a little while.

The blonde noticed how both Vergil and Dante’s behaviour had altered; they fought much more with each other. Even so, the pair helped their mother through her own pain. It was as if Sparda took half her soul with him when he disappeared. Her entire heart offered to a demon. Not one day went by that she regretted that decision.

An exhale followed. “I don’t know what happens. All the things I was told…not sure what to believe.” Her head tilted and she almost smiled. “People told me demons didn’t exist, but they do. Called them fairy tales. I’ve seen them with my own eyes. So, maybe you do go to a special place.” The woman felt incapable of offering any true comfort with the topic, yet continued. “Unfortunately, nobody’s come back to tell us.”

The boy was silent and thoughtful once more. Peering at the sky for inspiration enabled him to speak with quiet strength. “I could find him and bring him back.”

Eva stared, eyes slightly widening. Vergil’s obsessive nature was worrying; he became enraptured by a task until its completion and to his satisfaction. Even at such a young age, he was a perfectionist, desiring to be like his father. She had no doubt of her children’s abilities, yet they were still so young. Breakable. To see one leave for such a quest, even when older and more experienced…the woman didn’t want the elder son to face heartbreak. The family hurt enough.

With no choice, to ensure his safety and help with the healing process, she decided to offer a lie. If anything, it offered her reassurance. “He’ll come back.”

Vergil paid no attention to his mother’s lack of eye contact, rather astounded by those words and ignoring all else. “Really?” For the first time in months, the boy’s countenance brightened with happiness and hope. Such spirit lightened the heavy heart of the woman at his side. He hadn’t been all that inclined to join in with group activities, preferring solitude and literature; it was even a struggle to convince him to venture outside unless it involved training.

“He’s very strong,” the blonde added, putting her arm around her son to hold him close; there he remained, head resting against a warm shoulder. She couldn’t resist fiddling with several strands of ivory hair, sticking up every which way in an untameable mess. It was a reminder of Sparda and, instead of triggering yet more longing for said demon, caused her smile to widen. “Just like you.” She finished with a playful poke of his slender nose, causing the latter to scowl, then lean back and furiously bat her away.

“Stop!” Vergil knew already that demand could never be enough to stop Eva’s silly game. Seeing him so happy and animated meant the woman would make the best of it. Not that he minded…_much_.


	5. Sleep

Blonde hair dancing on the air and body gliding along the landing – as if ethereal, rather than mortal; she never seemed to _walk_ anywhere – Eva slinked into her sons’ room. Every night, around eleven or twelve, she would tiptoe into the bedroom and watch the twins’ sleeping habits; it had been a relaxing hobby since their miraculous, if exhausting, births.

Leaning over to observe them again, a small, bemused crease came between her eyebrows. The younger boy’s bed was empty; a glance over at Vergil revealed why. A musical chuckle drifted from her vocal chords, although at a low level, so as to not wake them.

It had been a habit of Dante’s, right from an early age. The elder son would quickly fall into slumber, whilst the younger would remain awake, unable to sleep alone in the darkness. Ensuring that Vergil _really_ was out (every now and then, he would pretend, just to frighten the life out of his little brother), Dante would slip in and curl up next to the former. The shared body warmth would ensure both had a good night’s sleep. Vergil would always complain the following morning, but their mother knew all too well that he secretly enjoyed the comfort of sharing a sleeping space.

No matter how different those two were – Vergil with his quiet demeanour, sense of calm and love of books; Dante with his endless talking, hyperactivity and messy eating – Eva was always certain of one thing…

…whenever they went to sleep, those two were inseparable.


End file.
